pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gnome Alone/Script
The Adventures Of Irving and Friends Episode 2: Gnome Alone It was another day in the life of Irving. Yesterday, Irving had discovered the 2 greatest kids in the whole world. Starting Today, he was gonna keep a close on them to see what they will do each day. He had just left the house to see what Phineas and Ferb are doing. Albert: Hey Irving! Irving: What is it? I have something to do? Albert: Where are you going? Irving: None of your business! Albert: It's MY Business as your big brother to know where you are at all times! Irving: If you must know, I'm going to a friends house! Albert: You have friends? Irving: Yes. Yes I do. Albert: Fine. Just don't bother me. Irving went over to Phineas and Ferb's where they had just unveiled Today's Project, a Beach in the Backyard. Irving was watching as Candace was being informed by Stacy that Jeremy was there Irving: This is great! First a rollercoaster, now A Beach? What are they gonna do next? Build A Rocket? Fight a Mummy, Climb Up the Eiffel Tower? Discover something that doesn't exist? Or even….giving a monkey a shower? Nah not even he would do that. Irving then saw a lawn gnome that looked a lot like Perry for some reason. But before he could do anything, The Gnome fell into the ground! Irving: Huh? What is this? I have to see what's going on! But then Irving fell into the hole and found himself in a pile of Lawn Gnomes. Irving: What the heck? Where Am I? Then Irving saw Perry, as in front of an Evil Looking Scientist.. Irving: Perry! He must of fell down here too! Doofenshmirtz: A Platypus? Then Perry put on his Fedora. Doofenshmirtz: Perry The Platypus! Irving: What? Perry must be a Secret Agent or something! But what is that evil guy planning? Dr. Doofenshmirtz: And now Perry the Platypus, you will finally understand my pain. Back in Gimelschtump in the days of my youth, the Doofenshmirtzes were a proud family. But those were lean times for my father, and our beloved lawn gnome was repossessed. Who would protect our ancient garden from witches, spells, and wood trolls? From a tender age, my father decided that it will be me. While the other kids played kick the schumptel and ate doonkelberries, I would stand for hours. All through the cold night, as the spitzenhounds howled... My only companion was the moon. And my neighbor Kenny. So, since my lawn gnome was taken from me, I will destroy every lawn gnome in the whole Tri-State Area! Irving: Wow. That guys life must have been really bad. No wonder he turned evil. Though I can't blame him for wanting to get rid of lawn gnomes. I hate those things. But he's getting rid of them for all the wrong reasons! Hmmmm…Maybe I should Perry! But how do I do that without being noticed? The doctor accidentally pressed the wrong button and freed Perry. Irving: Wow, Perry is awesome! During the fight, Irving noticed a Lever with the Words "Suck/Blow" under it. Irving: Hmmm, that gives me an idea! Perrry kicked Doofenshmirtz and he hit the lever but nothing seemed to happen. Irving snuck up and pulled the lever a bit, causing it to go into reverse. Both were too busy to notice Irving standing right there. Irving: I did it! But how come they didn't see me? Whatever I have to get out of here! Just as all the water from The Beach was about come down on them, Perry and Irving crawled out of the hole. Irving made sure that no one saw him. Phineas: Oh There you are Perry. Irving: Yes! I made it! The beach was gone and everyone left for home. Irving stuck around like last time. Phineas and Ferb sat down to listen to the radio. Radio DJ: Stanky Dog here with a special shoutout to my two new pals, Phineas and Ferb, for hosting a beach party that was hot, hot, hot. And speaking of hot, slather on the sunscreen listeners, cause tomorrow's weather calls for another scorcher. Ferb: With a slight chance of scattered lawn gnomes. Irving: Heh. Another classic Ferb line. Well It's time for me to head home! Irving then left and headed home where he ran into Albert again. Albert: Hello Irving. How was your friends house? Did anything interesting happen? Irving: Well….Nothing. Pretty Boring. Albert: Whatever. Let's head back inside. Later that night before bedtime, Irving put another picture in his scrap book. Irving: Man these past few days have been great! I discovered the tow greatest kids kids in the universe AND I found out their Pet Platypus is a Secret Agent! But how will juggle all this? I mean I can't look at what Phineas and Ferb are doing AND follow Perry's Secret Agent Adventures. Wait I know! On some days, I'll following Phineas, and some days I'll follow Perry. I'll alternate! So Tomorrow I'll follow Phineas and Ferb! This is gonna be great! Albert: Go To bed Irving! Irving: Ok Albert! What a great day. Then Irving went to sleep, ready for another great day. THE END OF EPISODE 2. Category:Episodes Category:Irving Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Gurgy's Pages Category:The Adventures Of Irving and Friends episodes Category:Synchronous Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:The Adventures Of Irving And Friends Category:Transcripts